There has been a significant amount of theoretical and experimental work on solitons in nonlinear dispersive media. See for example K. E. Lonngren, Solitons In Action, Academic Press (1978). Others have proposed the use of transmission lines for the generation of high peak power microwaves. See Driver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,295 High Peak Power Microwave Generator Using Light Activated Switches.